Peppa Pig
Peppa Pig is a British preschool animated television series directed and produced by Astley Baker Davies in association with Entertainment One, Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., Cartoon Network and Channel 5. The show revolves around Peppa, an anthropomorphic female pig, and her family and peers. The show originally aired on 31 May 2004, and there have been six series as of 2019, the most recent of which commenced broadcasting in February 2019 in the UK. The series is shown in 180 territories including the US and UK. It also aired reruns on the Nick Jr. on Nick block starting on 25 December 2017. However, reruns were removed on 4 February 2019. Background Peppa Pig is a children’s programme broadcasting on Channel 5, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network and Nick Jr. in the UK, Nickelodeon/Nick Jr. and Cartoon Network/Cartoonito in the USA, ABC 4 Kids in Australia and Discovery Kids in Latin America, including Brazil. Each episode is approximately five minutes long. The show revolves around Peppa, an anthropomorphic pig, and her family and friends. Each of her friends is a different species of animal. Peppa's friends are her age, and Peppa's younger brother George's friends are his age. Episodes tend to feature everyday activities such as attending playgroup, going swimming, visiting their grandparents, cousins, going to the playground or riding their bikes. The characters wear clothes, live in houses, and drive cars, but still display some characteristics of the animals on which they are based. Peppa and her family snort like pigs during conversations in which they are speaking English, and the other animals make their respective noises when they talk, with some exhibiting other characteristics, such as the Rabbit family's squeaking sounds and enjoyment of carrots. The Rabbits are also the sole exception to the rule of human-like habitation, in that they live in a burrow in a hill, though it has windows and is furnished in the same way as the other houses. The characters also blush when embarrassed and their mouths express other emotions such as sadness, happiness, irritation, bewilderment and confusion. Although the main characters—mostly mammals—are anthropomorphic, other animal characters are not, such as Tiddles the tortoise, Polly Parrot, and the ducks. The narrator of the series, John Sparkes, reinforces the action and humour, saying things like "Oh, dear" when something unfortunate happens (such as George starts crying) or "Look out!" when a character is doing something unsafe (such as Peppa riding her bicycle without looking where she's going). The first series of 52 five-minute episodes started on Channel 5 on 31 May 2004, and had its American premiere as part of Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network's Tickle-U preschool television programming block on 22 August 2005, redubbed with American actors, and Noggin in December 2007 and January 2008. As of 2014 the series airs on Nick Jr. in the US. It can also be seen on Nick Jr. in the UK, Portugal, Italy, Benelux, Scandinavia and Australia. In Taiwan the show can be seen on Playhouse Disney. The second series of 52 episodes began on Channel 5 on 4 September 2006, with Cecily Bloom replacing Lily Snowden-Fine as Peppa, among other cast changes. The third series started broadcasting on the Channel 5 kids block Milkshake! on 4 May 2009 with Harley Bird replacing Cecily Bloom and Lily Snowden-Fine as Peppa. Characters *Peppa Pig Voiced by Harley Bird (English) *George Pig Voiced by Alice May and Vincent van Hulzen (English) *Mummy Pig Voiced by Morwenna Banks (English) *Daddy Pig Voiced by Richard Ridings (English) *Suzy Sheep Voiced by Ava Lovell (English) Chiwa Saitō (Japanese) Category:Peppa Pig Category:Nick Jr. Category:Cartoon Network Category:Pigs Category:Females Category:Nick Jr Characters Category:Hit Entertainment Characters Category:2004 Introductions Category:Female Characters Category:YouTube Poop Characters Category:Robot Chicken Characters Category:Mitch and Friends Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Toothy and Peppa Pig Category:Toothy X Peppa Pig Category:Nickelodeon